College Days
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Just a couple of stories about Drew in college and the rest of the people we know today as the Secret Scientist. First chapter. Roomates.
1. Roomates

"God how do they expect us to study with all that racked!" An 18 year old Miranda Gray yelled to her white hair roommate. She in returned yawned.

"Who said anything about us I want to go to the party." She wined. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to tutor you Drew." She pointed out.

"Well ya but that's before I knew Paul was throwing a party." She said leaning back into her chair.

"Just shut up and pay attention." She mumbled. "God my sister has a better attention span then you." Drew, sat up And rested her cheek on her palm.

"Ya not to mention she's fun." Drew mumbled listening to the music blaring from outside.

"Give it up Drew." She said opening a book. She put it on the desk

"Give me that!" Drew said. Miranda said sliding it over to Drew. "No that you idiot!" Drew said pointing to the remote. Miranda glared at her. Drew sighed..

"Must I." She asked. Miranda nodded. Drew rolled her eyes and picked up the book and started to read it.

"You no I have a better idea." Miranda said.

"Yippy." Drew said sarcastically while twirling a finger in the air. Miranda ignored her childish behavior.

"I can show you a video on the computer so you don't have to read." Drew looked up from the book.

"Or, We can get hammered and forget that I ow you 20 bucks." Drew said.

"Drew you don't drink and neither Do I." Miranda pointed out. They stared at each other for a bit.

"Ya but you make me want to." Drew said. The door shut in Drew's face as Miranda kicked her out. "Oh and you call me immature!" Drew yelled.

"You'll live!" Miranda yelled from the inside.

"But I'm hungry!." Drew said.

"Go get something to eat!" Miranda yelled back. There was a silence between the two.

"My moneys in there ass hole!" Drew yelled. Miranda opened the door and threw the her money pouch at her and shut it again. Drew picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Jeez the way you two act you'd think your married." A young man said opening his door. Drew looked at him.

"Can it Solomon." She hissed. He laughed.

"Kicked out again?" He said. Drew nodded walking passed him. She stopped and turned.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Drew asked. He shrugged.

"Studying." He said casually. Drew looked at him. Solomon looked at her then at the ground blushing. Drew cocked her head.

"Are you ok? You look a little red." She said.

"I...er.." Was all he could say. Drew walked up to him and put the back of her hand on his forehead.

"You do feel a little warm, mabey you should rest." She said.

"Uhh....ummm...alright." He said. Drew smiled and continue to walk. "Hey Drew um." He called out. Drew turned around but stopped when to arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well well look what I got." A man with a Russian accent said. Drew giggled.

"Hola Leo." She said in a Spanish tongue. He smiled.

"Hey babe." He said letting go of her.

"So what did you want." She said to Solomon. He shook his head.

"Never mind." He said walking into his room and shutting the door. Drew held a confused look on her face. The man she referred to as Leo Shook her.

"Drew?" He asked. Drew shook her head.

"Sorry." She said smiling. She turned around and out her arms around his neck.

"Kicked out?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked.

"Hmm. Pretty much." He said kissing her. The parted. Drew looked up at him.

"Want to go back to the party?" She asked. Leo shook his head.

"How about we go to my room." He asked. Drew giggled. The principle walked by them.

"No opposite sex in the same Dorm Ms. Blackwell and Mr. Van Rook.." He said and continued to walk. Drew and Leo watched him walk down the party.

"Well that was weird." Drew said. Leo nodded. "It's not like we were gonna do anything."

"That's what she said." Leo said. Drew looked at him.

"Well that just killed the moment." She said walking.

"Were you going." Leo asked. Drew grabbed his hand.

"To the party dummy." The two walked out side to see other kids dancing and drinking and all other stuff.

"Finally you made it Drew." Paul said walking up to the couple.

"Do I not exist?" Leo asked. Paul laughed.

"You jealous that I'm hitting on your girlfriend?" Paul asked. Leo walked up to him.

"I'm the one that's going to do the hitting in two minutes." He hissed. Paul gulped and backed away. Drew laughed.

"Now calm down Paul's just trying to hit on the one thing he can't get." She said grabbing Leo's arm and walking away.

"Ya that's right, Hey... What!"

******************************************************************************

Miranda walked out side at the party. She sighed looking around. She saw Leo and Drew dancing. She walked up to them. They stopped and looked at her. "Miranda." Drew said.

"Drew." Miranda said.

"Leo!" Leo added. Both women looked at him. "I.. Uh.. Im going to go get more drinks." He said walking away.

"What do you want?" Drew asked. Miranda sighed.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out." She said.

"It's ok." She said. Miranda looked at her.

"Wait, your not pissed?" She asked. Drew shook her head.

"Nope! Thanks to that I got to go to the party." She said. Miranda laughed. Leo came back with three drinks. Drew took a sip and gave the other to Miranda.

"Is this alcohol?" she asked. Drew smirked.

"Why don't you find out."

******************************************************************************

Miranda woke up and was suddenly hit with a hard headache. She sat up slowly. "Ow." she said rubbing her head.

"Finally awake?" Drew asked. Miranda turned her head to see Drew fully dressed and looking at her.

"What happened?" She asked. Drew giggled.

"You got full blown out drunk it was freaking hilarious talk about under the influence." Drew said laughing. Miranda bolted up.

"What!" She yelled. Drew put her hands up in defense.

"Hey I tried to stop you, and you should be thanking me, I was the one that dragged you home and stopped you from becoming an underage mother." Drew pointed out. Miranda looked at her shocked.

"Oh god what happened?" Miranda asked.

"I'll tell you later I'm meeting Leo." Drew said.

"You guys going out for breakfast?" She asked. Drew shook her head.

"No lunch it's two in the afternoon." Drew said.

"No way! Man I am never drinking again." Miranda said.

"Mhm.." Drew said going to the door.

"Well it's a good thing you can't remember much." Drew said reaching for the door.

"Hey Drew." Miranda said. Drew looked at her.

"Hm?" She asked.

"You still owe me 20 bucks." She pointed out.

"Oh... I was kind off hoping you forgot about that." Drew said laughing. Miranda held out her hand. Drew sighed.

"Fine." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a 20 dollar bill. She gave it to Miranda.

"No matter what I'm still smarter." Miranda said proudly.

"Whatever you say." Drew said walking out the door. Drew walked down the hall way with a smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Miranda's wallet. "Oh ya, your defiantly smarter, and loaded to he he."

*****************************************************************************

**I might write more I dunno tell me what you think .**


	2. Happy Halloween with a side of ketchup

**Fernanda Saturday- No Van Rook and Drew are not going to end together, well mabey this story because it doesn't have a story line it's just a bunch of different stories in no order but yes Doc and Drew are still going to get married.**

******************************************************************************

Like most rooms that housed two people they had to share a bunk bed due to the lack of room. Drew had top and Miranda was on the bottom. Drew was sitting on the bottom bunk while Miranda leaned against the bottom. Miranda yawned while watching the movie. "This is so stupid and fake It's not like any of this can actually happen." Miranda pointed out . Drew pressed the pillow closer to her chest. And nodded.

"Y-ya." She said weary cuddling closer to Leo. Solomon sat as far from them as possibly but so he could still watch the movie and give sideways glances to them.

"Just like last year he's behind the curtain." Miranda said. "3...2...1" A women screamed in the film. Miranda sighed. "He Drew can we watch something else I..." Miranda turned around to see Drew underneath the covers wide eyed and shaking. Miranda smirked. "You got to be kidding me you scared?" Miranda asked. Drew pulled the covers off her head.

"No!" She said. Miranda got up and looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"What do you think? Get up I'm going to be." She said.

"Uhh do you think I can sleep in your bed." Drew asked. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Ya we better get going." Solomon said walking out. Drew kissed Leo and he to left.

"Get." She said. Drew got up and climbed the ladder to her bed. Miranda lied down and shut the tv off. "Do you want me to put a light on for you?" She asked. There was no sound. "Drew?" Miranda got up and looked up into her roommate bed. She was sound asleep. Miranda giggled and went back to her bed and was soon asleep. There was a gentle knock on the wall next to were Miranda was sleeping. Then another one louder. She sat up. "What the?" She mumbled putting her ear to the wall. It was now 2 in the morning. Drew woke up to knocking at the door.

"Mmmm... Miranda." She mumbled. " Get the door." She said. Miranda turned over onto her side.

"I thought we agreed that if you got the top bunk you would." She said.

"I know but last time I fell off." She pointed out. Miranda sighed and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?" She asked. But there was noone there. "Hm?"

"Who is it?" Drew asked sleepily. Miranda shook her head.

"I don't know." She said looking over to Drew. Drew's eyes widened.

"M-Miranda watch out!" She yelled. Miranda looked over and ducked dogging a knife. She looked over to see someone in Dark clothes with a Jason mask.

"Holy." She started.

"Shut the door!" Drew yelled. Miranda did But the man tried to open it. Miranda couldn't get it shut. Drew jumped down and ran over to help. They got it shut and ran up into Drew's bed. "What the hell was that!" Drew yelled.

"Shhh." Miranda said listening. There was silence. "Ok I think he -" The door flew open and the masked stranger ran in. Both girls screamed. He tried to attack.

"I'll distract him." Drew said jumping over him and running out the door. The man turned and ran after her. Miranda couldn't think. Everything in her brain told her this wasn't happening. She snapped out of it when she heard Drew scream.

"Drew!." She yelled. She ran out the door but stopped cold seeing Drew at the end of the hall way holding her side. Her hands were steeped in red and her eyes were shut. "D-Drew?" She asked.

"Drew!" Leo yelled running over to her from his Dorm after hearing the yelling. "What the hell happened!" He asked. He looked up and gasped. He backed away and ran down the hall. Miranda looked confused. She heard foot steps and turned around She ducked avoiding a hit and backed away wide eyed. The man with a red stained knife came after her. She backed away until she tripped over Drew. She crawled up to a wall and started to Cry. The man knelt down next to her.

"Are you scared?" He asked. Miranda nodded muffling a cry. He thrusted the knife into her chest. Miranda shut her eyes awaiting pain. She didn't feel anything but a thump. She peeked seeing that the knife was curved away.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"Are you that afraid of rubber?" Solomon said lifting up his mask.

"What the hell? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Miranda asked horrified.

"Exactly." Miranda looked up to see Drew walking with Leo over to them.

"Drew your alive but your wound." She said. Drew looked at her and lifted up her shirt letting a bunch of ketchup packets fall out. Miranda gasped. "You guys can't be serious."

"Dead serious, which you would've been if this knife wasn't made of rubber." Solomon said handing it to Miranda. She looked at it.

"I hate you guys." She said.

"Hey, you're the one that made fun of me for being scared, but now you know that this could've happened." Drew said proud. Miranda sighed and sat up.

"Ok you got me." She said. "Nice Trick or treat."

"Oh you got your trick, but you still need your treat." Drew said evilly.

"Huh?" Miranda asked.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The three yelled squirting ketchup at her.


	3. snickers

"Your late." Miranda said as Drew walked into the locker room.

"No I'm not." She said walking past at her and setting her stuff on the bench. Missy Abby laughed. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Uh yes you are the whole team was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." She said.

"Just because you're the captain doesn't mean shit." She said taking of her shirt revealing her black bra. She grabbed her jersey and threw it on pulling it over her head.

"Drew it's called a locker room." Miranda pointed out. Drew through her bag at her.

"Ya well as soon as we can afford one you let me know." She said putting her shorts on.

"Ha good one." Missy, a mid fielder said sitting next to her.

"I try." Drew said placing her shin guards on and socks.

"Take your time." Miranda mumbled.

"Oh shut up, it's not like were going to win anyway." Gabby said walking over to them. Drew rolled her eyes.

"Not with that attitude." Drew mumbled.

"What was that Blackwell?" Gabby asked.

"Nuttin Gayby." Drew said grabbing her goalie shirt and walking out the door.

"Drew were are you going? The fields out the other door." She said.

"Ya but the snickers machine is that way." She said walking out the door. Drew walked back.

"Can I have a dollar." She asked. Miranda slapped her upside the head.

"Come on were going to be late." Miranda said.

"But Miranda what about my snickers!" Drew wined.

"DEAL WITH IT!"

******************************************************************************

"Alright we have a half an hour before the big game." Miranda explained. "And we haven't done anything." Missy shrugged.

"What's there to do?" She asked. Miranda shrugged. Miranda sighed.

"We are so screwed." She said. Missy raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Come on Missy, Gabby's to stuck up to realize she can't play, our defense is busy kicking balls over the net and the offense are laying in the grass talking about something only god knows what. And the only one that actually keeps us in the game is sitting in the net eating snickers!" Miranda almost yelled. Missy looked over to their goalie. Drew was laying on her back sleeping actually. Missy guessed that she had passed out after her sugar rush which actually caused her to save more then half the shots in rapid fire. A bus drove in and the other team walked out they walked in a straight line right passed Drew and stopped.

"Well look at that she's already warn out and we haven't even started." They all laughed. Drew opened one eye.

"Could you move your fat head is blocking the sun not to mention your ugly faces are breaking my mood." Drew said turning to her side. They scoffed and walked away.

******************************************************************************

The game was about to begin and the bleachers were full of screaming fans. "Go Drew kick their buts!" Leo yelled. Drew looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. In the matter of minutes both teams were going head to head. It was almost half time. Noticing That Drew was unable to miss anything the team thought of something. A girl shot the ball. Drew caught it when another girl rammed right into her. The ball plopped out of her hands and Drew fell to the ground holding her stomach. Everyone stopped. Then their was screaming that it was a penalty. Miranda called time and ran up to her. "Drew! Are you ok?" she said rubbing her back. Drew mumbled something. Miranda helped her turn so she was laying on her back. Drew coughed and finally sat up.

"Ya I'm find just got the wind knocked out of me." She stood up and the game was back on.

"It didn't work." The girl said to her teammate.

"Oh don't worry, I have a plan." After half time The game raged on. Missy was able to score a goal and now they score was tied. The two teammates winked at each other as they ran down the felid towards Drew's goal. The girl kicked it far in front of her. Drew looked at the clock there were 10 seconds left.

"Keep!" She yelled diving for it. She grabbed the ball. The girl smirked and purposely kicked her in the face so it looked like an accident. Her smirk disappeared when Drew got up. She spit out blood and punted the ball as far as she could. Missy got under it and headed it to Miranda who got it down the field. She shot and it went in!. Time ran out and they won! Drew walked passed the person who kicked her in the face. "Wow, you broke my nose and you still suck!" She said laughing. The girl growled and lunged at her. Drew dogged and spun around kicking her in the face as well. "Oops." She said feeling the girls nose break as well. "Well what goes around comes around.... I could go for a snicker."


	4. highness

**Ok guys im going to re and act what happened between me and my friend and her boyfriend. I had a second hand smoke effect so my role will be played by Miranda. Yippy (Sarcastic voice). My friend will be Drew and her 18 year old boyfriend will be Leo XD**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING HAS WEED THEMES IF U ARE NOT COMFORTABLE DON'T READ OTHER THEN THAT NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS AND ENJOY. **

Drew, Miranda, and Leo were spending the weakened at Miranda's vocational home.

"Do you have any... eye water things.." Drew said looking in the mirror.

"Uh..." Miranda said looking through the cabinet. She pulled something out and red the directions. "I think this is it." She said. Drew turned around and looked at her.

"Do I look high?" She said dumbly. Miranda broke out laughing.

"No not at all." She lied trying to stop laughing. Drew looked in the mirror and started to laugh at her own reflection. Miranda laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" She yelled. Drew shook her head.

"I... don't... KNOW!" She yelled falling to the floor laughing. Miranda walked out the door and heard a loud bang. Drew ran out of the bathroom but hit her head on the door in the proses. "Ah shit when did that door get there!?" She yelled. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Stoned idiot." She mumbled. Both girls walked up to the window and looked out. Miranda bursted out laughing as did Drew.

"Oh my god I should've known." Drew said laughing.

"That ass broke my hoop!" She said finding it to funny to be mad. Leo had tried to do a slam dunk and missed smacking into the net and bringing the whole thing down on him. Miranda stopped. "Is he ok?"

"Ya ya he'll be fine." She said walking over to the cabinet. Drew gasped.

"SNICKERS!" Drew yelled grabbing a bag of left over snickers from Halloween. Miranda rolled her eyes and walked to the back door. She opened it and yelled out.

"Yo leo you want some snickers!?" Drew walked over with a mouth full and started to mumble something out loud. "Drew get the hell out of here your like speaking Jewish." Leo slowly walked over.

"Huh." He said slowly.

"Just get in the house before someone calls the cops." She said. They all sat down on the couch. Leo was looking around nervously. Drew sat on him.

"What is it." She asked.

"I just realize, How the fuck do I get out of this house." He yelled. Drew looked at him funny.

"Uh... you go out the door?" She said.

"Ya but what if it blows up!" He said panicked. Miranda snorted.

"Your sitting right next to the door jackass." She said. He laughed

"Oh ya. Well your high so ya." He said to Drew. Drew shook her head.

"No I'm .... noot." She said.

"Noot?" Miranda asked. "Ok i'll video tape and later you tell me if you were high or not." She took out her phone and recorded. Drew looked over.

"NO!" She said slapping at the camera while Leo waved at it. Miranda moved away. Drew looked at leo "See! Now she has us on tape eating snickers looking like fat people arguing about how your high and I'm not." Leo laughed.

"So which ones high?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not." Drew said. Miranda got a close up on Leo who pretended to be a news anchor.

"Well let's ask the viewers, Is Drew Blackwell." He said spinning his head. "High?" Drew laughed bending over to get another snickers. Miranda smirked.

"are you Drew?" She sat up with another snickers.

"Nooo!" She said laughing with a mouth full.

"Whatever you say Drew Now give me a snicker." She said. Drew grabbed one.

"Let me play with your camera." She did. Drew pointed it at Leo.

"High Leo!!!" She looked at Miranda eating a snickers then turned back to Leo while Miranda started to choke on her chocolate. "Leo's high, Drew's not, Miranda's choking." Leo and Drew laughed. Miranda coughed.

"Ya well your fucking high." She said. Drew and Miranda were about to argue when Leo started singing.

"What the hell?" Drew asked. Leo looked at her.

"_Luv ya." _He sang. Miranda made an aw sound.

"Yep he is out." she said. Miranda looked at Drew.

"What you say Leo." She asked. Drew laughed.

"Ya I bet you can't even talk now." She said.

"Shut up ok you're the one talking Jewish!" She said

"I"M NOT!" She yelled.

"YOU ARE." Miranda yelled back. Drew tried to hit the camera again. Leo kept singing.

"You guys are so mean to me." Drew said.

"I'm still video ta-" Miranda started. Drew looked at her and tackled her to the ground. They laughed.

"Were out of snickers." Leo said.

"That's ok we can take Abby's bag" Drew pointed out. And they did. And the trio ate snickers and everything else they could find.... until Leo past out on the floor

**A lot more things happened lol it was the funniest day of my life. Don't do weed guys or else ull end up like my two asshole friends XD but if your lucky Ull be me cause im awesome jk ... somewhatI really did catch the whole thing on tape I was gonna put it on you tube but ya... no. **


End file.
